Guild XIII as told by Kitexa
by KHwhitelion
Summary: sections of 'Guild XIII' retold by II in the guild, Kitexa. Her thoughts on how they all met, her memories.


**This is a snipit of my friend's fanfic, "Guild XIII" a fanfic about our friends, and our Nobody characters—who form their own guild after Organization XIII. Instead of Anaxn's (the superior's) POV, I've taken a bit of chapters two and three and retold them in my Nobody, Kitexa's perspective.**

**Guild XIII: **_.net/s/4273615/1/Guild_XIII_

"The name's Kitexa of Organization XIII. K-I-T-E-X-A: Got it memorized?"

The tan-haired girl before me glared, her deep blue eyes flashing dangerously. I gulped. _Great,_ I thought, _first thing that comes out of my mouth and already I've done something wrong._ However, being the kind of girl I was-or kind of _Nobody_ I was-I simply smiled, holding out a hand. The viscous looking girl seemed to be ignoring me, as she was currently preoccupied in talking to the _other_ girl beside me-a strange-somewhat quiet Nobody by the name of Luxaji, with red and purple hair, and a tattoo under her left eye that looked like an upside-down question mark: with the dot on the opposite end.

A little annoyed at being ignored, I cleared my throat, my hand still outstretched. "Hold on a second! You know our names, so what's yours?"

She scoffed, brushing my hand aside. "Anaxn, of Organization XIII."

"O-oh," I replied shakily, a bit taken aback by this rather harsh comment. I scowled, crossing my arms. She certainly wasn't a very _nice_ Nobody, _that_ was for sure. She was almost as cold as Saix-number seven in Organization XIII, and the association of Nobodies I had once belonged to the first time I lost my heart. _The first time…._That's right. I had been a Nobody before. Had all my feelings, emotions removed before. Watched as my heart tore from my body _before_.

Suddenly, a pang of sadness struck me, and the smile fell from my face. I say _sadness_, but it was only the essence of the feeling. As a dear friend of mine once said, we may not be whole, but us Nobodies _are _the essence of people who once were-so naturally, we should possess the essence of their emotions as well. Of course, it was theories such as this that got that old friend of mine marked as a traitor-and ultimately what led to his death. I sighed, whacking myself upside the head with the base of my palm. Why was I even dwelling on these memories?

Maybe it was the increasing in awkward silence, or maybe the cold, heartless stare I was receiving from Anaxn. Either way, _something_ snapped me back into focus.

"…..all from Organization XIII, how come we don't know each other?"

I blinked a couple of times, realizing that Luxaji had just spoken. 'All from Organization XIII?' _Funny,_ I thought, turning to look at the two-toned headed girl, _I don't remember her. If she was in the organization, why haven't I seen her before?_

Still pondering over this, I nodded, looking at both girls. Luxaji widened her red eyes a little, obviously wondering the same thing that I had just been. So we were both in the Organization. Strange….

Anaxn, however, didn't seemed bothered by this, and if she was, I couldn't tell. Indeed, her focus seemed to be elsewhere. Feeling like I was being ignored again, I turned towards her, ready to voice my complaint. But something made me stop. As I stared in the direction Anaxn was, my dark eyes widened, and my mouth dropped. Sprawled across the area around us, were Nobodies. _Lots_ of Nobodies. Now, having worked with the Organization, the sight of many Nobodies gathered in one place shouldn't have surprised me. However, the Nobodies I was used to seeing cluster were usually Dusks and such. The ones lying in front of _us_ were just like _us._ All having taken on the shape similar to their Others. I say, 'similar,' but as I looked at the lot, I doubted very much some of these Nobodies looked anything like their Others. Many of them had very eccentric appearances-everything from bright blue hair and a frilly yellow dress, to spiky orange hair and a metallic arm.

"So many…." I breathed, covering my mouth in shock.

The other two were equally surprised. "How is this possible?" I heard Luxaji ask Anaxn, "The Organization was the last of the Nobodies….weren't they?"

Anaxn shook her head. "I'm not sure," she stated icily, summoning a darkness portal-something I hadn't seen in a long time, "but I'm going to find out." She stepped through the pool of darkness as she said this, disappearing into the empty blackness. I shrugged, exchanging a look with Luxaji, before anxiously following Anaxn into the darkness.

The world surrounding us had become black-nearly matching the color of the portal we had just emerged from. There were dark, looming buildings on either side of us, all staring at us with their hollow, lightless eyes. However, everywhere I looked seemed to be lacking in brightness, so in truth, I couldn't actually see the buildings in depth-only outline. Still, as I trudged through the dirty concrete road, I soon realized there was no visible light at all. The World That-Never-Was had changed-looking nothing at all like I remembered it. –The most notable difference being the absence of Kingdom Hearts; a large heart-like moon that had been suspended in the sky during the entirety of my being part of Organization XIII. Though the lowest-ranking member at the time, I occasionally recalled hearing bits and pieces of my superiors' plans to regain their hearts-and to use the Keyblade master as their tool for doing so. Of course, having faded away long before that, I never really learned how it all turned out. _So _this _is what happened_, I thought, trying to make out my surroundings better, _I guess Sora really _did_ defeat the Organization_.

Suddenly, the other two stopped; I, immediately following their example. I blinked a couple of times, fighting back the urge to utter a few curse words in response to our sudden halt. Instead, I let my eyes slowly adjust to the damp surroundings, and found, after much impatience, I was able to see _why _Anaxn and Luxaji stopped in their tracks; we were all standing right at the edge of a precipice. _Smart move, baka_, I scolded, once again whacking myself upside the head.

The Organization was gone. Finally destroyed by their burning obsession to regain their hearts. An obsession that had blinded their logic and ruined what little of themselves they had left. I sighed, feeling slightly overwhelmed. We were Nobodies, weren't we? Our greatest desire was to become whole again, wasn't it? So why did the destruction of Kingdom Hearts bring some relief to the empty hollow in my chest that once held my heart? Why did the defeat of the Organization give me some peace of mind? It was all very confusing.

Again shaking my head-strands of caramel hair tickling my face-I walked over to where Anaxn was examining the countless unconscious Nobodies in front of her. My guess was she must have been wondering what to _do _with them all. They were all a rather silly-looking bunch, I thought, and, still feeling a little bewildered, the sight of them actually made me giggle.

"What are you doing, Kit_exa_?" the tan-haired girl asked, stressing the end syllable of my name. I gulped, a chill shooting up my spine in intimidation. "Um….laughing, I-er-guess."

The look she gave me then was unreadable-almost cryptic. I wondered if what I had said caused her expression to change, but before I could ask her, Anaxn pointed roughly at Luxaji-who had been nearby- and myself, jerking her head towards the mass of Nobodies before us, uttering nothing more than, "Examine."

I had to stifle another laugh as Anaxn instructed Luxaji and I to investigate. Compared to the three of us…well….at least compared to Anaxn and myself, most of these strange Nobodies looked very unusual. Heck….as I wandered around the lot of them, I began to realize even the _Nobodies_ in _Organization XIII_ looked more normal compared to the ones I was now examining. I shook my head, a sad smile inching its way across my face. The sight of everyone on the ground may have seemed funny at first, but I realized that as soon as they opened their eyes, they'd become subject to the same emptiness-loneliness –that had gnawed at my insides every day of my non-existence during my time in the Organization.

And would now, once again.


End file.
